The Journey of Eric: Reconstruction in Kanto
by Teraunce
Summary: check profile. This is Eric's journey through Kanto, still reeling from a war between TR and a Rogur TR Hybrid division. Chptr 0-Synopsis of TJOM. Chptr 1-brief overview of what happened inbetween the 2 stories.


**Teraunce: For this first and only dual chapter, I am letting Vulpix-Trainer have the fun of saying the disclaimer.**

**Matthew & Becky: What about us.**

**Ethan: Or me.**

**Teraunce: You'll get your chance.**

**Everyone else but Vulpix-Trainer & I: We're holding you too that promise.**

***Teraunce burns everyone with a flamethrower forgetting it only makes ninetailses stronger***

**Matthew, Becky, Eric, Ralf, & TJ: we'll get you for that. *flames me***

**Teraunce *putting out flames*: Ow, that hurt...I appear to have a burn...OW!...condition so I'll make what...Ow...I'm about to say brief. Ow! Ralf was born in Sept...Ow...& is 1&1/2 years...Ow...older than Eric. Ow! TJ was born 2&1/4 years...Ow...older than Ralf and was...Ow...born in July. Ow! Eric has just...Ow...celebrated his 10th birthday...Ow...when the story starts. Ow! *faints***

**Becky: Wake Up!!! the story won't be written if you're asleep. *applies burn heal and revive***

**Teraunce *badly damaged*: Note to self...use ice beam on everyone next time. *flashes minor magical ring of elemental resistance & transformation* *removes ring and silver dragon hybrid reverts into a silver dragon* weren't expecting that, were you. Now take it away Vulpix Trainer.**

**Vulpix-Trainer: okay, First off, Pokémon is not owned by Nintendo, not Teraunce nor I own it. Also, Matthew, Becky, Ethan, their Pokemon, as well as Ralf, Eric, and TJ belong to me, Teraunce have been given permission to write in this story, however, any characters added to this list will belong to Teraunce.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**0) Reflections On The Past**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eric decided he'd look over his journal of the past 6 months as he prepared for his leaving on his journey the next morning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

09/21-written after arriving home

I am starting this journal to **briefly** remind myself of what happened a short while ago. If anyone else read this without reading my cousins account which can be found on the internet at this location, **http :// www . fanfiction . net /s/2123440/1/The_Journey_of_Matt** ,this will **make no sense**, since this was **meant** to only be a **brief synopsis**, a **memory jotter**.

From what I can gather, a year and a quarter ago my cousin finally started his journey with 2 Vulpix's who caught themselves after he took an attack meant for them. On his journey he caught a Rattata, sir Thief, a spearow, who didn't like him, & traded said Spearow for a Furret named worthless, renamed stripes. Unfortunately, due to a burst appendix, he was hospitalized after being dragged in by a Ninetails. When he woke up he saw what he thought was Becky in a Ninetails suit, only to find out that it wasn't a suit.

Anyways, he was forced to begin next year, but over the summer, Matthew discovered he was also a Ninetails morph while trying to tell Becky of a fight between the rejected Fire Tail & Matt, who was trying to prevent his sister being taken by force. Over Halloween, they learned that they were apparently experiments of Team Rockets which somehow slipped through their grasp. After stopping an ambush meant for them, with the help of a mysterious lady with rainbow hair, a Flareon with some unusual attacks pops out of the bushes exhausted afterwards. They nurse said Flareon, flare, back to health where he decides to join them.

As Becky & Matthew are about to set out again with Ethan tagging along, Ethan takes a dart meant for Matthew, transforming him into an Eevee morph. despite that, they set out and reach pewter City after almost being captured. An unknown girl helps them by flying them to Pewter city after helping them escape. They beat Flint, with Brock acting as ref, & then save Brock from Garth & Violet at the base of Mt. Moon. We lose them in Mt. Moon, hearing that they managed to beat Misty before getting ambushed and then teleported to Vermilion when they anger an Alakazam.

They barely beat Lt. Surge before having to return home for a bit. Within a couple days they are teleported back to Celedon city by Matthew's dad's Alakazam. There they learn from a disgruntled secretary that due to a drought, fire types aren't allowed. Feeling depressed, Matt falls asleep where in a dream he learns that his actions will decide whether morphs can live in peace or not, but only after a war. They manage to beat Erika and head to the Pokémon center when they're ambushed by Shadow Moon. They eventually manage to escape when another group approaches, however, Ethan in Umbreon form has to be admitted to the Pokecenter.

There they learn of a ship being stolen and the junior police are planning on rescuing one of their member's sisters from the ship when a mysterious guy laughs at them and has his Totodile shoot one of them into a wall with a simple water gun. after this Stripes knocks the Totodile out in surprise. When the owner of the Totodile sees who owns Stripes, he thinks Matthew is an admin, a charade Matthew plays for a bit to get info before declaring he lied to them. this starts a battle where it is revealed that one of his henchmen is a Jolteon morph and that Matthew & Becky have gained a weakness to water attacks while in human form. After winning the battle in which Becky fainted, they learn the Viridian Gym was destroyed in an explosion.

They then go to sleep and in the morning a police officer shows up and using a xatu, mind-wipes most of the people there. The people, who weren't, the junior police, noticing the wipe and one of them missing, take 2 of the junior police disguised as TR members to a front of their base of operations. Using a distraction they free the missing member and as they're escaping, a self-destruct triggers. Luckily something teleports them out before it blows up, but Matt & Co. are separated from the Junior police and show up outside Saffron. There Violet & Garth hide behind them to get away from Dark Tail, a black evil Ninetails, which brings out a hidden persona in Matthew, known as Light Tail. Light Tail transforms, scaring Garth and Violet into unconsciousness, and manages to beat dark tail in a battle, of which Matthew has no memory.

They drag G&V with them and on their way to saffron, stop at a phone booth, call Mr. Vixen, and have them teleport the two away. They attempt to enter through the civilian entrance, get stopped, and on their way meet someone who teaches Ethan a rather unusual song on his new Ocarina, given to him by the guy. They find the gym; learn Sabrina is a TR exec, everyone but Ethan, a dark type, gets caught in a psychic attack. Ethan manages to get support from the junior police for a rescue. When they arrive they find Becky & Matthew brainwashed into TR service, luckily they're in hybrid form, so they're identities are safe. After a long battle, Ethan realizes the only way to end the battle is to play the song he learned upon his ocarina, which calms everyone down and manages to break the spell on Matt & Becky, for using it the right way, he gets Lugia's approval. They get a badge from Riku & then head south, where everyone but the hybrids escapes from a pack of Spearow.

The hybrids are forced into their Pokémon form and driven to the former Hybrid division of TR's base. Ethan manages to escape and get help from the junior police & the odd man & woman.

00000000000000000000000000_**Unfinished**_0000000000000000000000000000

**1) What Led Up to It.**

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

9/25

Hmm...Mom seems to be acting weird. I think that incident scared her & yet opened her mind in some ways. No one knows of that incident in the forest and all we told her was that we were un-cursed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10/05

I've come up with a new way to head out on my journey. Make myself as unsuitable for being a CEO as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10/10-late night

Snuck a phone call in with my cousin late tonight and learned how to control my forms. I plan on practicing soon. also learned about measures to prevent ourselves from being captured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10/25

First chance to tell my brothers about it. They agree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11/05 **//TODO: Temp filler**

My first chance to successfully deem myself unworthy as a CEO. Mom got real mad when they started laughing at her for raising me so poorly. Punishment was worth it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11/13

First chance to head out into Ilex woods. Mom told us to get charcoal. we practiced our abilities while taking a back route. managed to hold hybrid form for 5 minutes. got pokeballs and captured ourselves. Took us most of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/24

We've managed to head out into the woods about twice a week. hybrid time now up to about 30 minutes. Mom is starting to despair of ever turning me into a CEO. I feel sad for her. Operation Anti-CEO i estimate at 20% complete.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/27**-temporary filler (needs expanding)**

Ehh...me, my 2 brothers, & a Vulpix we'd befriended (unknown to our mom) are walking in the woods when down comes crashing down a charred Team Rocket from they're latest blastoff, & nonstop first class supersonic flight, thanks to Pikachu. Anyways, seeing the rare Vulpix, they get the idea to steal him and as such launch into the motto we all know and love. Anyways they get interrupted by Eric who gets yelled at before they restart the motto. After they declare their intent to steal the Vulpix and succeed, putting him in a fireproof canvas bag, the 3 look around and seeing no one else there, they transform into hybrid form as team rocket's backs are turned and then yell stop. Surprised by the bark-like quality of the voice, team rocket turns around and gets an even bigger shock. Really scared now they send out their Pokémon who get blasted away before they do. As they're turning into a nice new star, James exclaims to Jesse, "But I thought you said there weren't any hybrids outside Kanto!!!"

We're practicing our abilities. We'd found it was possible to use some of our attacks in Hybrid form, where we were apparently at about half our level in full Pokémon form. Since we are so new about all we can do in our hybrid form is an ember attack. we transformed back & went home tired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/02

I blew both the New Year's Eve Party & The Christmas Party at mom's workplace, Operation Anti-CEO is at 40%.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/31

Journal's will be coming slower from now on. managed to hold hybrid form for a good hour. Operation Anti-CEO status: 60%

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2/31-Status Update:

Hybrid Form: 80 minutes

Operation: 80%

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/01-morning

Called & asked the Vixens if they didn't mind my heading over there for my birthday. They said come right on ahead. Will let them know my arrival date later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/01-afternoon **//TODO: Expand Scene**

Managed to convince mom that it was a good idea. also managed to wrangle mag-train ticket out of her. Will be arriving there tomorrow at noon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/01-evening

Told the vixens when I'd arrive, they agreed to meet me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/02

Arrived at Saffron City, was met & then teleported to the Vixen's home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/15 **//TODO: Expand Scene**

managed to convince mom to get my Pokémon license from Oak. Said I'd search for new places to get into the market & report back. It worked amazingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3/20

Tomorrow I begin my Journey.


End file.
